Looking Back
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. 01- Ketika seseorang terombang ambing di ambang kematian, mereka melihat potongan demi potongan kehidupan mereka. 02- "Tetsuya, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" AkaFuri. Twoshot.
1. Looking Back

**Kenapa saya malah nulis beginian waktu mau ulangan fisika? saya juga nggak ngerti :l**

**udah lama nggak nulis sudut pandang orang pertama, maaf kalau ada salah ;w;**

**terinspirasi dari novel yang saya baca beberapa tahun lalu, yang masih saya nggak bisa inget judulnya ;;**

**warning: gajelas, first person pov gajes, you have been warned**

**i don't own kuroko no basuke! knb milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!**

* * *

Hari itu adalah sebuah hari yang jarang dimana aku diharuskan untuk mengikuti rapat dengan ayahku di Tokyo.

Coret itu. Hari seperti ini tidak jarang. Lebih tepatnya, hari pertama kali aku pergi ke Tokyo dengan ayahku setelah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tinggal di Tokyo.

Berpacaran dengan orang yang tinggal di prefektur yang berbeda—terutama jika kau memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai ke tempatnya—memang bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Suara bising perempuan berisik yang mengajaknya kencan, ramainya kereta yang menuju Tokyo, dan waktu yang terlalu lama hingga kau merasa berabad-abad telah berlalu hanya untuk menemui orang yang paling kau cintai. _Terutama_ jika kekasihmu terkadang akan bersifat ketakutan seolah kau bisa memakannya kapan saja. Nah, bagian itu memang agak benar sih.

Dan tambah lagi dengan ayahmu—yah, walaupun bukan khusus untuk alasan itu, tetapi terkadang hal itu bisa saja terbesit dalam pikiran, bukan?

"Seijuurou."

Tiba-tiba ayahku yang duduk di sebelahku berbicara. Saat aku mendongak, aku mendapatinya menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh.

Berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku, aku berdeham dan menjawab dengan—berusaha terdengar—tenang, "Ada apa, ayah?"

Ayahku menatapku sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap ke depan; lebih tepatnya ke radio mobil yang tengah memutar sebuah lagu sebuah anime yang tengah populer saat ini, "...Aku tidak tahu kau menyukai lagu seperti ini."

"...Apa yang membuat ayah berpikir ini lagu milikku?"

"Sebastian baru saja mengatakannya. Kau tidak dengar?"

Ah. Aku hanya bisa menggumam. Jujur saja lagu seperti ini bukanlah kesukaanku. Kouki mengatakan—tidak mengatakan, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu menginginkannya—dia ingin membeli kaset ini, berhubung anime yang populer ini adalah salah satu favoritnya. Aku membeli kaset ini diam-diam dan akan kuberikan padanya sebagai hadiah. Dan aku hanya mencoba mendengarkan lagu ini tadi pagi.

Mungkin akan ku berikan padanya nanti.

"Seijuurou?"

Sekali lagi aku mendongak, kemudian berdeham lagi begitu menemukan tatapan anehnya terarah padaku. "Seorang teman," Spesial, beruntung itu tidak lepas, "menyarankannya padaku."

Sepertinya ayahku menangkap apa yang hendak ku katakan. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis, "...Aku ingin kau mengenalkan temanmu ini padaku nanti. Apa dia tinggal di Tokyo?"

Rasa gugup yang sejak tadi kupikirkan menghilang seketika. "...Baiklah."

Aku mulai menceritakan tentang kekasihku, Kouki Furihata, padanya. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia laki-laki. Aku hanya memberi tahunya tentang pertemuan pertama kami, beberapa kencan yang telah kami lakukan, dan berbagai hal-hal lain yang tidak kuduga akan kuberi tahu padanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk, sesekali mengajukan pertanyaan, bahkan memberikan tips kencan yang akan kulakukan nanti.

"...Tidak ada salahnya berbicara ringan seperti ini, Seijuurou."

Aku selalu melihat ayahku sebagai seorang yang patut ditakuti; penuh wibawa, penuh tanggung jawab, hingga aku jarang berbicara seperti ini padanya. Dan berbicara layaknya seorang ayah dan anak seperti ini tidak buruk juga.

Seperti ayah dan anak normal. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya seperti keluarga normal.

"...Kau benar, ayah."

Kemudian semua terasa seperti kabur.

Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara klakson dari truk besar di sebelah mobil kami. Suara umpatan dari Sebastian—supir kami—dan teriakan ayahku. Kemudian rasa sakit yang menghantam kepala dan tubuhku berkali-kali, guncangan, dan gabungan semuanya yang membuat kepalaku terasa begitu mual.

Begitu aku sadar, aku tengah memandang langit langit senja. Awan jingga dan langit keunguan yang seharusnya terlihat sekarang tertutup oleh kepulan asap hitam. Tubuhku terasa panas dan sakit.

Perlahan-lahan aku mendengar suara musik; lagu yang diinginkan Kouki masih berbunyi dari puing-puing besi yang terbakar. Sedikit demi sedikit lagu itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan pandanganku yang mulai berubah gelap.

.

.

_Looking Back_

_-Ketika seseorang terombang ambing di ambang kematian, mereka melihat potongan demi potongan kehidupan mereka-_

.

.

—_Looking back, there are so many things we could do together, right?_

Saat aku tersadar, aku telah berada cukup jauh dari tempatku sebelumnya.

Aku melihat mobil mewah yang baru saja membawaku telah menjadi puing besi yang terbakar, dengan puing besi lain yang lebih besar—yang terlihat seperti bekas truk pengangkut—berada cukup jauh dari mobilku. Aku melihat sebuah ambulans yang dikerubungi banyak orang dan mobil lain. Kemudian orang-orang berbaju serba putih yang membawa masuk tiga tubuh yang tak berdaya ke dalam ambulans.

Aku, ayahku, dan Sebastian. Kami bertiga, tubuh berdarah-darah. Bahkan Sebastian yang telah kehilangan salah satu tangannya.

Beberapa saat, suara-suara polisi datang mendekati kami dan menenangkan orang-orang yang telah mulai mengambil foto dan merekam kejadian kami. Kemacetan mulai bisa di atasi, dan seolah tidak terjadi apapun, jalanan kembali menjadi normal.

Tepat ketika aku hendak mengikuti ambulans yang telah menjauh, aku mendengar alunan suara yang tidak asing dari belakangku—

"_S-Seijuurou A-Akashi?!"_

Seolah malam telah menghilang, cahaya matahari yang terik menyambut mataku. Aku melihat pemandangan sebuah taman yang tidak asing; sebuah taman di Tokyo yang saat itu tengah mengadakan sebuah konser yang di sponsori oleh kerabat ayahku. Kemudian aku melihatnya dari kejauhan—punggungku sendiri, yang sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang terlihat kaget dan ketakutan.

Aku mengingat saat ini. Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kouki di luar lapangan basket.

"_...Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?"_

Aku melihat wajahnya yang terluka. Tentu saja, baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku hanya melihatnya sebagai wajah senang.

"_K-Kita pernah bertemu, di lapangan..." Dia memberikan sebuah senyum gugup. "A-Aku Kouki Furihata, dari Seirin."_

"_Ah, teman Tetsuya, rupanya."_

Kemudian kami mengobrol—lebih tepatnya, Kouki yang lebih sering mengoceh tentang sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak terlalu keberatan hanya mendengarkan. Berbicara dengan orang yang memiliki umur yang sama setelah satu tahun bersama dengan orang yang lebih tua tidak buruk juga.

Andai saja saat itu dia tidak terlalu ketakutan, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya mengobrol lebih jauh. Atau mungkin mengajaknya one-on-one.

Sayangnya kami harus berpisah saat itu, berhubung konser akan segera dimulai dan aku harus berbicara dengan manager acara ini.

Andai saja kita bisa berbicara lebih lama dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Aku ingat pernah berpikir seperti itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku tertawa geli.

.

.

.

—_Looking back, there are so many things we have to do together, right?_

Bulan selalu terlihat indah, terutama ketika bulan purnama.

Kouki membuatku selalu teringat akan indahnya bulan purnama. Bahkan di saat seperti ini—terjebak di antara hidup dan mati—bulan tetap terlihat indah.

"—_K-Kau serius membawaku ke tempat semewah ini, Akashi-san?"_

Sekali lagi aku menoleh, menemukan diriku sendiri menatap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak asing, namun tidak melalui mataku sendiri.

Sebuah restoran bertema barat yang terkenal di Tokyo yang sering ku datangi. Aku menyukai restoran ini karena dekorasi interiornya yang bagus; meja yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, kursi duduk yang nyaman, alunan musik klasik yang lembut, dan kaca besar yang membiarkan kita melihat ke luar, begitu indah jika berada di tempat ini di malam hari. Dan di pintu masuk, aku melihat diriku sendiri dan Kouki, yang sekarang tengah menikmati pemandangan restoran ini.

"_Tentu saja, Kouki. Aku selalu benar."_

Aku mengingat saat ini. Melalui Tetsuya, aku mengajak—memaksa—Kouki untuk ikut menemaniku makan di sebuah restoran di Tokyo. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan sebuah rapat, alasanku. Tentu saja itu setengah benar; aku ingin mengenal Kouki lebih jauh. Kurasa aku sudah mulai tertarik padanya sejak kami pertama bertemu.

Aku melihat diriku sendiri membimbing Kouki ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela yang sudah kupesan jauh sebelumnya. Pemandangan di sini memang yang paling indah, dan sepertinya rencana untuk membuat Kouki takjub berhasil.

"_Aku selalu ingin makan di sini."_ Kouki berkata, menatap diriku yang duduk di hadapannya dengan gugup, sebelum tersenyum, _"T-Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke tempat ini, Akashi-san..."_

Bahkan senyum yang tidak terarah padaku sekarang terlihat begitu indah. Dan senyum itu terus saja terbayang dalam benakku.

Kami memesan makanan—lebih tepatnya, Kouki memesan apa yang sama denganku. Aku mengingat Kouki yang kesulitan menggunakan pisau dan garpu, dan aku mengingat menertawakannya saat itu juga. Wajah kesalnya terlihat begitu manis.

"_Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku, Kouki?"_

Aku tidak ingat pasti kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba. Mungkinkah aku sudah tertarik dengannya? Mungkin itu.

Dia terlihat seperti tersedak, dan buru-buru menghabiskan air putih yang ada di gelasnya.

"_A-Akashi-san!"_ Dia akhirnya berseru pelan setelah terbatuk beberapa menit. _"I-Itu—?! M-Maksudnya hanya bercanda, kan?!"_

"_Aku serius, Kouki."_

Dia menatapku seperti tidak percaya; kebiasaannya menggigit bibir dan matanya yang beralih ke bawah ketika dia gugup masih tidak berubah, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"_K-Kita kan sama-sama laki-laki..."_

"_Aku tidak peduli, Kouki. Aku hanya butuh jawaban; ya atau tidak?"_

Dia mendongak. "_A-Aku tidak tahu—"_ Kemudian mengangkat tangannya, seolah hendak menahan diriku yang ada di sana untuk tidak membunuhnya. Apakah wajahku terlihat begitu mengerikan saat itu? _"M-Mungkin kita bisa... kau tahu? M-Mencoba dulu?"_

"_Tentu saja. Akan kubuat kau menyukaiku sepenuhnya, Kouki Furihata."_

Aku tahu saat itu dia bisa menolakku mentah-mentah; Kouki terlihat menjauhiku di minggu pertama. Namun seiring berlalunya waktu, Kouki mulai terbuka padaku ketika kencan-kencan kami, dan akhirnya jika aku mengumumkan kalau dia adalah kekasihku, dia hanya akan memerah dan mendekat padaku, menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

.

.

.

—_Looking back, there are so many things we didn't know about each other, right?_

Di sudut mataku, aku melihat sebuah rumah sakit yang besar; rumah sakit terkenal di Kyoto. Kelihatannya sekarang aku sudah kembali ke Kyoto. Kalau tidak salah aku sudah memberi tahunya kalau aku akan menuju ke Tokyo. Aku juga sudah menyuruhnya bersiap-siap untuk makan di sebuah restoran dan memberinya hadiah. Mungkin aku harus memberi tahunya kalau aku tidak bisa datang—

—Tunggu, siapa dia?

...Oh ya, benar. Kouki. Bahkan mengingatnya sekarang sulit sekali. Rasa sakit seperti terhantam palu ini enggan berhenti, membuatku kesulitan untuk mengingatmu.

"_...Aku tidak suka rumah sakit."_

Aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak asing di depan mataku sekarang. Aku berada di hadapan sebuah rumah sakit yang berbeda dengan yang ada di dekatku sekarang. Bersamaku, adalah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat yang wajahnya agak samar, dan untuk melihatnya, aku perlu memicingkan mataku.

Kouki. Bahkan sekarang aku kesulitan untuk mengingat wajahmu.

"_Kenapa bisa, Kouki?"_

Diriku dan Kouki memasuki gedung itu. Wajah Kouki terlihat tidak senang. Di tangannya, dia memeluk sebuah karangan bunga mawar.

Aku mengingatnya sekarang; kami berada di rumah sakit di Tokyo saat itu. Kouki ingin menjenguk saudaranya yang sakit. Dan sesampainya kami di rumah sakit, langsung saja dia mengatakan itu.

"_Aku tidak suka bau obat, lagipula..." _Kouki terdiam sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada pelan,_ "...Rumah sakit mengingatkanku akan kenangan buruk."_

Diriku menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, kemudian berbisik, _"...Tenanglah, Kouki. Aku janji aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melihat kenangan buruk di rumah sakit lagi."_

Kau tersenyum, kemudian balas menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. "_Janji, oke?"_

Aku masih bisa merasakan genggaman tanganmu yang hangat. Kehangatan itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, dan aku hanya bisa berusaha mengingat kehangatan tubuhmu dengan putus asa.

Aku akan membuatmu merasa sedih lagi.

Aku sungguh bodoh.

.

.

.

—_Looking back, there is so many things we haven't said, right?_

Kami di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat tepat setelah kami sampai di rumah sakit.

Aku hanya terdiam di sana. Memandangi tubuhku sendiri yang terhubung dengan berbagai kabel dan mendengarkan suara lemah dari mesin pendeteksi jantung, dan di periksa oleh banyak dokter dan suster.

Padahal aku sering berkata pada orang itu untuk tidak menyentuh dan disentuh oleh siapapun kecuali aku. Sekarang? Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

—dia siapa? Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menyerah untuk mengingat nama dan wajahnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, para dokter dan suster meninggalkanku sendirian, seolah sudah menyerah atas keselamatanku. Dan anehnya, aku merasa tidak terima dengan kerja mereka.

Aku tidak pernah berharap lebih dari kehidupan; aku selalu menang, dan semakin lama kemenangan ini membuat hidupku menjadi membosankan.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gaduh dari luar, sebelum pintu ruanganku terbuka. Wajah-wajah tidak asing namun samar dalam otakku bermunculan.

"Akashi!" Mereka berseru bersamaan, wajah mereka terlihat panik.

Siapa mereka? Aku tidak bisa mengingat lagi.

Mereka mulai mengelilingi tubuhku yang tidak berdaya, memanggilku dan memberikan semangat, bahkan mulai menangis. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai bisa merasakan kehangatan mengalir kembali dalam benakku.

Bukankah jika aku kembali ke sana, aku akan merasa sakit? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kesakitan lagi.

Baru ketika mereka meninggalkan ruangan satu demi satu, aku melihat salah satu dari mereka menetap, kemudian pintu di tutup.

"...Akashi."

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berbisik. Suaranya begitu familiar di telingaku.

"...Hei, Akashi. Aku tahu kau ada di sana."

Dia menggenggam tanganku, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di punggung tanganku yang terhubung dengan kabel.

Aneh, betapa aku menginginkan bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan orang yang tidak kukenal ini.

"...Jangan tidur saja. Bukankah kau bilang akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat hari ini?"

Kemana? Rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat orang yang kuanggap spesial ini?

"...Hei, Akashi. Jawab aku..."

Suaranya yang berat dan bergetar seolah menyayat hatiku. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku sendiri basah.

"...Aku sudah dengar... dari suster... kau tidak akan sendirian, oke? Aku akan menemanimu sampai kapanpun... aku akan menunggumu..."

Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Kenapa kau begitu berharap aku akan bangun dan langsung menyapamu?

"...Kau pernah bilang kau menyukaiku, bukan? Dan aku tidak pernah... mengatakan perasaanku... itu tidak adil..."

Kenapa wajahku terasa basah begitu mendengarmu berkata seperti itu?

Aku melihatmu melepaskan tanganku, kemudian mendekatkan diri ke wajahku dan berbisik—

"...Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou..."

Sebuah ingatan terlintas dalam pikiranku—

"_Aku selalu memanggilmu Kouki, kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku?"_

Ah—

_"—I-Itu karena memalukan, tahu!"_

Kouki—

"_Kita kan berpacaran sekarang."_

Kenapa aku bisa lupa—

"_T-Tetap saja... M-Memangnya kau tidak m-malu?"_

_Padahal aku begitu—_

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Kouki."_

Tubuhmu yang begitu pas dalam rengkuhanku—

"_K-Kau bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan begitu mudah, Akashi."_

Kau yang membalas pelukanku dengan takut—

Kenapa aku bisa melupakan semua kenangan indah ini, Kouki?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatanmu, padahal aku berada di sisimu?

Kenapa aku merasa begitu jauh, padahal aku tepat di sampingmu?

Aku mengelus wajahmu, berusaha menyeka air mata yang meleleh dengan tanganku. Kau terlihat terperanjat, kemudian menoleh.

Untuk pertama kalinya mata kita bertemu. Matamu melebar, dan air mata semakin mengalir.

"...Seijuurou..."

"Hei, Kouki." Aku mengecup keningnya perlahan, "...Maukah kau... mengatakannya sekali lagi?"

_Untuk terakhir kalinya?_

_Untukku?_

"...Apa kau... akan kembali?"

Aku memeluk kepalamu.

"—T-tidak! Tidak mau! Kumohon, Seijuurou—"

"Kouki." Aku memeluknya lebih erat. "...Kumohon, oke?"

Kau mundur, menjauh dari pelukanku. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih, Kouki?

"Kouki." Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tersenyum padanya. "...Biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini saja, oke?"

Kau membuka mulutmu, namun kembali menutupnya. Aku ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajahmu. Aku ingin membuatmu tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu.

Oleh karena itu, aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakan itu padaku. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku merasakan kehangatanmu untuk pertama kalinya ketika kau menarikku dalam pelukanmu.

"...Aku mencintaimu, Seijuurou..."

Aku memelukmu, melingkarkan lenganku di lehermu dan menarikmu lebih dalam.

"...Kumohon kembalilah..."

Perlahan-lahan kehangatanmu mulai menjauh.

"...Jangan pergi..."

Rengkuhanku terasa kosong. Pandanganku mulai gelap.

"...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Seijuurou..."

Mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang tersisa, aku berbisik padamu,

"Aku mencintaimu, Kouki."

.

.

.

_Terima kasih. Karena telah mencintaiku._

_Terima kasih. Karena telah ada disisiku._

_Terima kasih. Karena selalu berada disisiku._

Suara monoton dari mesin pendeteksi jantung menandakan kepergianmu. Dan aku hanya bisa jatuh, kehilangan tumpuanku, kemudian meringkuk dan menangis seorang diri.

_Terima kasih._

_Orang yang paling kucintai, Seijuurou Akashi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

**Omake**

"—Pemenangnya, SMA Seirin!"

Sekali lagi, SMA Seirin menjadi pemenang kejuaraan basket dan menjadi sekolah terbaik tahun ini.

Begitu aku sadar, teman satu timku telah mengangkatku di udara, kemudian melemparku ke atas dan menangkapku kembali. Teriakanku untuk meminta mereka berhenti sepertinya tidak terdengar.

Nah. Untuk kali ini, sebaiknya kunikmati saja.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka menurunkanku, dan memelukku dengan pelukan yang bisa membuatku mati tercekik. Kerumunan kecil di antara tim Seirin berhenti ketika tim yang kami lawan, SMA Rakuzan, menghampiri kami.

"Pertandingan yang menyenangkan." Kapten tim mereka, Reo Mibuchi, berkata sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ya, sudah menjadi tim terbaik!" Kemudian dia menjabat tanganku. "Kapten tim Seirin, Kouki Furihata-_chan_!"

"Ah, oh... ermm..." Jujur saja, aku masih tidak biasa dengan orang ini memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu. Terutama dengan tatapan anehnya yang dia berikan. "T-Terima kasih, Mibuchi-_san_."

"Furihata! Kau kan kapten, jangan gugup begitu!" Kagami berteriak dari belakang, sepertinya tidak berani juga dengan sikap kapten Rakuzan yang 'melambai'.

"Arara, Taiga-_chan_, kalau begitu mau salaman dengan _nee-san_ ini tidak?"

Aku mendengar Kagami berteriak "Menjauhlah dariku!", dan kami semua langsung menertawakannya.

"Mibuchi-san juga hebat sekali." Aku berkata setelah kami melepaskan tangan. "Kami senang bisa berhadapan dengan tim sehebat Rakuzan."

Dia meletakkan tangan di pipinya yang seputih porselen. "...Hanya saja aku tidak bisa membawa Rakuzan menjadi tim terbaik..." Dia mendesah, kemudian matanya terlihat menerawang. "...Andai saja aku bisa sehebat Sei-_chan_..."

Aku merasakan tatapan orang-orang menajam di balik punggungku, dan Mibuchi-_san_ langsung terlihat panik.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku menenangkan mereka. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

Seijuurou Akashi. Nama yang sudah lama tidak disebut sejak lama. Nama seorang kapten tangguh dari generasi keajaiban dan orang yang sampai sekarang kucintai, walaupun dia tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Tentu saja, pada minggu pertama sejak dia pergi, aku hanya meringkuk di kamarku dan menangis, menolak segala jenis komunikasi, bahkan enggan untuk makan. Namun pada akhirnya aku bisa menerima kepergiannya dan bisa hidup dengan normal. Bahkan sekarang aku menjadi penerus Hyuuga-senpai menjadi kapten tim Seirin dan berhasil membawa Seirin menuju kemenangan.

Rasa sedih ketika mendengar namanya tetap kurasakan, namun aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menangis, bukan?

Mibuchi-_san_ tersenyum miris, sebelum berbalik ketika mendengar wasit menyuruh kami untuk berbaris dan bersiap-siap untuk acara terakhir; pengumuman juara dan penyerahan piala.

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagiaku ketika orang-orang dewasa memberikanku sebuah piala besar, dan membiarkan air mata bahagia mengaliri pipiku.

_...Hei, Akashi, apa kau melihatku sekarang?_

_...Aku berhasil menjadi yang terbaik..._

_...Ini karena kau selalu berada di sisiku..._

.

.

.

"Hei, Furi!" Kawahara melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, "Kau ikut makan-makan di rumah Kagami, kan?"

Aku menarik diri dan langsung membungkuk, "Maaf! Ada tempat yang harus ku datangi!"

"Tidak masalah, Furihata-_kun_." Saat mendapati sosok Kuroko berada di antara kami, kami langsung berteriak kaget. "Kau butuh istirahat dan waktu sendiri, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum. Kuroko memang tahu banyak.

Membisikkan terima kasih, aku langsung pergi dan meninggalkan anggota tim yang lain yang sudah berteriak dan memanggilku. Menuju suatu tempat; tempat dimana aku selalu berada, tempat yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Perasaanku selalu menjadi tenang ketika berjalan di taman ini. Walaupun taman ini indah, tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung. Aku bersyukur karena itu, tempat ini tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak berisik.

Taman inilah tempat aku bertemu dengannya. Seijuurou.

Aku merasakan diriku sendiri tersenyum. Pertemuan pertama kami memang sangat memalukan; aku hanya bisa meracau sendiri, bahkan tidak membiarkan dia untuk bicara. Sesekali aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum—mungkinkah dia menertawakanku saat itu? Aku sendiri masih tidak tahu alasannya. Dan aku tidak pernah sempat untuk bertanya.

Tidak, Kouki. Kau tidak boleh menangis! Ingatlah kalau Seijuurou tidak akan senang kau terus bersedih!

Sambil menyeka air mata yang mulai mengalir, aku berjalan tanpa tujuan, mencari sebuah tempat duduk kosong yang jauh dari orang-orang yang tengah berjalan-jalan dan bermain di taman. Lagipula kakiku terasa begitu lelah. Mungkin tubuhku baru merasakan efek setelah bermain dengan salah satu tim terkuat di Jepang...

Saat itulah aku melihat orang itu.

Dia tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman, memandang kosong ke langit biru yang tidak tertutup awan putih. Rambut merah pendeknya terkadang bergerak tertiup angin. Samar-samar kudengar dia menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang begitu kuinginkan sejak lama.

Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu begitu mirip dengan—

"...Seijuurou...?"

Kenapa aku begitu mengharapkan kalau orang itu memang—

Dia berhenti dan menoleh. Mata dwi-warna bertemu dengan cokelat milikku, kemudian dia tersenyum kecil.

_Seijuurou—_

"Kouki."

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Semua rasa lelahku menguap seketika. Beban dari tasku menghilang, membuatku merasa seperti bebas, langsung terjun ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

_Seijuurou—_

_Hei, Kouki. Apa aku membuatmu menunggu?_

Dia begitu hangat. Kehangatan yang sudah lama kulupakan namun kurindukan membuat perasaanku semakin kacau.

_Kau darimana saja? Aku sudah menunggumu!_

_Maafkan aku._

Aku merasakan pelukannya makin erat. Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melepaskanku lagi. Dan aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi.

_Kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya._


	2. Ever After

**Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata memang agak nggak nyambung. apalagi omakenya... sumimasen _(:'3/**

**Yang ini dari sudut pandang Kurokocchi uwu**

**Makasih buat yang udah fave dan review :'3 #cium #digiles**

**as usual, i don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**ps: beware; ini cuma tambahan aja buat yang bingung sama ending omake. maaf kalau bikin tambah bingung _(:'3/**

* * *

Furihata-_kun_ adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Penakut? Memang. Walaupun begitu, dia bukanlah orang yang menyerah pada tangan nasib dan membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dalam kesedihan. Walaupun pada minggu pertama setelah kematian Akashi-_kun_ dia sempat mengurung diri dalam kamarnya dan enggan untuk pergi ke sekolah (ku dengar ibunya saja kesulitan untuk bicara padanya), namun setelah itu dia mampu datang kembali ke sekolah dan latihan basket bersama kami. Walaupun butuh waktu agak lama, akhirnya dia bisa tersenyum seperti biasa.

Mungkin karena itulah Akashi-_kun_ begitu menyukai Furihata-_kun_ hingga dia bisa mengembalikan senyum hangat Akashi-_kun_, yang, bagi kami anggota generasi keajaiban, tidak pernah terlihat setelah kejadian di SMP yang mengubah sifatnya seratus persen.

Mungkin karena itu pula aku tidak keberatan menjadi pengantar pesan antara mereka, bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk membocorkan informasi kepada satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika akhirnya mereka mengumumkan hubungan mereka, aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut. Aku sudah tahu mereka akan menjalin hubungan cepat atau lambat, walaupun aku lebih berharap mereka menyadari perasaan mereka lebih cepat.

Akashi-_kun_ begitu menyukai Furihata-_kun_, bahkan sering mengatakan kalau dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Bahkan setelah meninggal pun, Akashi-_kun_ tetap percaya kalau Furihata-_kun_ akan kembali tersenyum seperti biasa dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan damain.

...Bagaimana aku tahu tentang itu? Yah, kau bisa bilang aku merasa mendengar Akashi_-kun _mengatakannya melalui mimpi-mimpiku...

.

.

_Ever After_

_-"Tetsuya, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?"-_

.

.

_Aku mendapati diriku terbangun di sebuah ladang yang luas. Sepanjang mataku melihat, hanya ada rerumputan hijau dan langit biru dengan sedikit awan. Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa aku merasa begitu mengenal tempat ini, bahkan sering berada di sini._

_**Pasti mimpi itu lagi**__, sebuah gagasan menempel di sudut pikiranku. Tentu saja, ini hanya sebuah mimpi. Pasti akan kulupakan nanti ketika aku kembali ke dunia nyata. Hanya saja, entah mengapa, mimpi ini terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya._

_**Karena orang itu akan datang.**_

_Aku tidak perlu menanyakan siapa. Karena tepat saat itu juga, sebuah suara yang familiar namun sudah lama tidak kudengar muncul dari belakangku. Masih sama seperti dulu; arogan dan memerintah, namun begitu hangat._

"_**Tetsuya.**__"_

_Aku berbalik, menemukan sosok yang sudah lama menghilang dari kehidupan kami semua, tersenyum hangat._

"_**...Akashi...kun...?**__"_

"_**Sudah lama sekali, bukan?**__"_

.

.

.

"...Kuroko?" Aku berkedip. Sekali. "Kuroko? Kau tidur rupanya?"

Aku mendongak, mendapati Kagami-kun tengah menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kalau aku telah melamun sejak tadi dan bersandar di bahunya. Pasti karena guncangan bus.

Sambil menggumamkan maaf, aku bangkit—mengabaikan jeritan kecewa pelatih—untuk menjauhkan diriku dari tubuh cahayaku.

"Kau kelelahan. Istirahatlah, kita masih jauh kok." Kagami-_kun_ berkata, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Berbeda dengan para kakak kelas dan temanku yang lain yang masih sibuk membicarakan tentang sesuatu di antara aku dan Kagami-_kun_. Cahayaku yang ini memang _maji tenshi_.

Kami, SMA Seirin, baru saja memenangkan turnamen Nasional, membawa kami menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang. Sekarang, kami sedang berada di dalam sebuah bis menuju rumah Kagami-kun untuk merayakan kemenangan kami. Memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya saja dengan kondisi kami baru mengalahkan salah satu sekolah terbaik di Jepang, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan walaupun tidak terlalu jauh.

Aku menolak tawaran Kagami-_kun_ dan kembali memandang keluar jendela, mengawasi pemandangan di luar yang berlalu dengan cepat dan kabur...

.

.

.

"_**...Barusan... kau bilang apa, Akashi-kun?**__"_

"_**Kubilang,**__" Masih terlihat santai, Akashi-kun mengulang kata-katanya, seolah tidak ada beban maupun maksud tersembunyi di balik kata-kata itu, "__**Terima kasih sudah mengawasi Kouki selama ini. Aku memang bisa mengandalkanmu.**__"_

_Topik pembicaraan kami, seperti biasa, adalah Furihata-kun; bagaimana dia melalui hari-harinya setelah kematian Akashi-kun hingga detik ini. Aku tidak ingat apa saja yang sudah kukatakan padanya, namun aku yakin aku sudah sering melakukan hal ini hingga tidak kesulitan lagi untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat._

_Aku tidak ingat dengan jelas, sepertinya ini pembicaraanku dengan Akashi-kun ini dimulai ketika malam pertama setelah kematian Akashi-kun. Ketika dia membawaku ke tempat ini dan memintaku untuk menjaga Furihata-kun ketika aku tertidur._

_Tentu saja, hal ini terlupakan olehku di pagi hari, sama seperti mimpi lain._

"_**...Kenapa ini terasa seperti perpisahan?**__"_

_Akashi-kun mengangkat bahu. "__**Siapa tahu?**__"_

_Memutuskan kalau aku tidak akan bisa mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, aku berdeham dan segera mengganti topik pembicaraan, "__**Kenapa Akashi-kun datang padaku dan tidak langsung ke mimpi Furihata-kun?**__"_

_Aku tahu aku telah menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah ketika iris dwiwarna-nya menatapku tajam. Bahkan setelah meninggal pun dia tetap menyeramkan._

_Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya tatapannya melembut, "__**Jika dia melihatku ketika kondisi mentalnya tidak stabil, bukankah dia hanya akan berdiam diri di kamarnya dan memintaku untuk terus bersamanya?**__"_

"_**Akashi-kun, itu hanya terjadi di sinetron.**__"_

"_**Tetsuya.**__"_

_Wajahnya sudah mengatakan slogan seumur hidup—dalam hal ini, selamanya—nya, 'aku selalu menang, dan aku selalu benar'. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa mengelak dari yang itu._

"_**Lagipula," Dia menambahkan tiba-tiba, "Aku punya alasan lain juga, kau tahu.**__"_

"_**Eh? Apa itu, Akashi-kun?**__"_

_Dia tersenyum—sebuah senyum yang khusus diperuntukkan untuk Furihata-kun—sebelum berkata penuh makna, "__**Karena—**__"_

.

.

.

"Oi, Kuroko! Jangan tidur terus!"

Suara kesal Hyuuga-_senpai_ membangunkanku. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari kami sudah tidak berada di dalam bis, melainkan di depan sebuah gedung besar yang familiar di otakku, apartemen Kagami-_kun_. Dan sekarang aku sedang menopang pada Hyuuga-_senpai_, yang sepertinya agak kesulitan menahanku.

Aku menegakkan diriku sendiri, meminta maaf pada Hyuuga-_senpai_ yang terus menggerutu tentang 'kakinya yang sakit' dan mengambil tas milikku yang dibawa oleh Koganei-_senpai_.

"Kau sudah berjuang," Kiyoshi-_senpai_ berkata dengan senyum khas-nya. "Kali ini, kita bersenang-senang sama-sama saja, oke?"

Aku mengangguk, membiarkan senpai bertangan besar itu menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Tapi kan kita tidak sama-sama sekarang." Fukuda menyeletuk, "Kapten kita sedang tidak bersama kita, bukan?"

Hyuuga-_senpai_ baru saja hendak berteriak, namun berhenti (sepertinya sudah lupa kalau dia bukan kapten lagi) sementara Kiyoshi-_senpai_ sepertinya baru saja menyadari kalau Furihata-_kun_ tidak ada di antara kelompok.

Saat Kiyoshi bertanya, Kagami-_kun_ menjawab, "...Bukankah dia pergi barusan?" Kemudian menoleh ke arahku, "Kau sepertinya tahu dia ada dimana. Iya kan, Kuroko?"

"Ah, tenang saja. Kalau Furihata-_kun_—"

'_Karena aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi.'_

Saat itulah aku baru mengingat kata-kata Akashi-_kun_ dalam mimpiku.

"—M-maaf, sepertinya aku akan mencari Furihata-_kun_!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku berlari meninggalkan tim Seirin, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan teriakan anggota lain yang meminta penjelasan.

.

'_...Aku selalu bersamanya, namun aku merasa begitu jauh.'_

Kenapa aku berlari?

'_Dia selalu menangisiku, kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus air matanya lagi?'_

Akashi-kun selalu mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, bukan?

'_Aku merindukannya, Tetsuya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi.'_

Kenapa? Kenapa kata-kata Akashi-_kun_ terdengar seperti sebuah perpisahan?

'_Terima kasih sudah menjaganya, Tetsuya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan terus bersamanya.'_

.

Kakiku membawaku ke sebuah taman yang kukenal baik; taman yang begitu indah, namun tidak banyak pengunjungnya. Taman ini adalah sebuah tempat yang penuh kenangan bagi Akashi-_kun_ dan Furihata-_kun_, karena itu aku tahu Furihata-_kun _pasti ada di tempat ini.

Aku menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar deru nafas seseorang, menemukan Kagami-_kun_ tengah berusaha mengembalikan irama nafasnya.

"K-Kau lari cepat sekali—"

Aku tidak menghiraukan Kagami-kun lagi, memutuskan untuk langsung mencari Furihata-_kun_—

Aku melihat Furihata_-kun _tengah terlelap di salah satu bangku taman, masih mengepit tasnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, seolah dia tengah melihat sebuah mimpi yang begitu indah.

"O-Oi, Kuro—" Sepertinya Kagami-_kun_ sudah bisa mengejarku dan melihat Furihata-_kun_, "Itu, Furihata... kan?"

"Itu teman kalian?"

Aku menoleh, menemukan seorang laki-laki tua yang memegang sebuah sapu—jelas terlihat kalau dia adalah pengurus kebersihan—menghampiri kami, masih memandangi Furihata-kun. "Dia sudah terlelap sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku khawatir barang-barangnya bisa di ambil." Kemudian laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahku. "...Aku ingin membangunkannya. Hanya saja..." Laki-laki tua itu menggeleng, kemudian pergi sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar lagi.

Kagami-_kun_ menepuk bahuku, dan aku mengangguk. Kami bersama-sama mendekati kursi taman tempat Furihata-_kun_ tertidur dengan pulas. Perlahan-lahan, sambil membisikkan namanya, aku menyentuh wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"...Kagami-_kun_." Aku segera menarik tanganku dan mendongak, menatap wajah Kagami-kun yang sudah sepucat kertas. "...Ayo kita bawa dia."

"T-Tapi, Kuroko—"

Aku segera meletakkan sebuah telunjuk di depan bibir. Entah mengapa begitu sulit untuk melihat Kagami-kun di balik selaput basah di mataku ini. "...Tolong pelan-pelan, Kagami-_kun_. Aku tidak mau Furihata-_kun_ bangun."

Sekali lagi, aku memandangi wajah Furihata-_kun_ yang tertidur pulas.

...Siapapun tidak ingin membangunkan seseorang yang terlihat begitu damai, seolah mereka tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun di dunia ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
